


One Shot - Introducing Aunt May

by TheAngelThyla



Series: New Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Referenced Capt. Stacey, Referenced Gwen Stacey, Self-Hatred, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes home to talk to Aunt May and introduce his new-found time-traveling kids...</p><p>Set after chapter 13</p><p>Note: Reading the full series will make this more understandable. (Writing gets better after chapter 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot - Introducing Aunt May

**Author's Note:**

> I was really curious to how Aunt May would react to all this. So this kinda ended up here. Yay?

May Parker stood at the washer, folding her clothes atop it, when she heard the front door shut and the tell-tale shuffle of Peter coming in the room.  
She turned her head and saw Peter lean against the door frame, a confused look on his face.  
"Is everything alright, Peter?" May finished folding the pants in her hand before walking over and taking Peter's hand in one of hers while cupping his chin in her other.  
"You knew."  
May smiled. _It's about time._  
"Of course I knew," May pulled Peter in a hug, squeezing as tightly as she could. "I gave you enough hints."  
Peter huffed out a laugh, holding onto his aunt like his life depended on it.  
"You-you knew and you didn't say anything," he stammered.  
"Of course not, honey," May whispered, pulling back and leading her nephew to the kitchen table.  
"Why didn't you get mad? Or-or _something?_ " Peter gushed as the sat down across from each other.  
May had taken his hand again; she squeezed it lightly.  
"Because," she started, looking straight into Peter's eyes and letting all her love and pride show. "You're giving people hope."  
Peter's eyes swam and he looked down at their hands, blinking away the tears.  
"And in this past year, when you weren't around," she continued, still not looking away from the young man she was proud to call her own. "Without you, people started losing hope again. You've saved so many lives, Peter." Now May could feel her eyes sting from tears.  
Peter ran his free hand through his hair, breathing shakily.  
"I've gotten so many killed, too."  
May sighed. She couldn't think of the right words to describe how proud she was of this boy and he was just...  
She released his hand and cupped his chin in both of hers, forcing him to look her in the eyes.  
"You listen closely," she said in the most intense voice she could muster. "I am so proud of you. The people that died were proud of you, too. They died making sure you could continue to save people and I guarantee they didn't regret it one bit in the end."  
Peter smiled slightly and May released him.  
They sat like that for a few minutes before Peter finally broke the silence after clearing his throat.  
"Um, since you're not too freaked out by all this," he stumbled, trying to figure out how to word this. "I have something I should probably tell you."  
May cocked her head to the side. _Oh boy, there's something I don't know?_  
Peter rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at his aunt.  
"So, um, you ever think about the future? Like, 20 or 30 years down the line?"  
May straightened and clasped her hands together on the tabletop.  
"Sometimes?"  
"Okay, well," Peter sighed. "What if someone could come back in time and tell you about it?"  
May blinked a few times, trying to understand if she'd heard that right or not.  
"Peter... Are you telling me that you met a timetraveler?"  
Peter squirmed in his seat, looking at his hands in his lap.  
"I know this must sound crazy, but," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finishing. "A group of people from the future came back to change everything. Something really, really bad happened and the only way to stop it is to make sure it can never happen."  
May took a strengthening breath of her own before asking what she knew she was probably going to regret.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
Peter's eyes shot open and he took her hand in both of his.  
"Nothing, Aunt May. I promise." Peter gushed. "I just..." he faltered.  
"Peter?"  
The young man stood and walked to the front door, May following at his heels.  
"Peter?" May asked again.  
The young man opened the door and motioned for someone off to the side to come in.  
May stood dumbfounded as a teenaged girl the spitting image of Peter came in carrying a little boy who looked exactly like Peter was when he was little.  
"Aunt May, these are my kids."  
May covered her mouth with both of her hands. _Time travelers. Right._

**Author's Note:**

> I love any sort of criticism so kudos, comment, follow. Whatever you want to do!


End file.
